


Freaky Friday

by MilaFabray



Series: Samcedes Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaFabray/pseuds/MilaFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he knows all about Mercedes, Mercedes thinks she knows all about Sam. They really have no idea, but they will soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday

*Thoughts are in italics!*

Aw hell here she goes...

Sam blew out a frustrated breath and ruffled his hair roughly as Mercedes went on, again, about how she deserved to have more solos.

"I mean, she gets a solo every damn week! There are six other girls in glee! Six! And yet, Rachel Fucking Berry is getting solos constantly. If that isn't favoritism, I don't know what the hell is!"

Mercedes sat on her bed and looked over to Sam, who was sitting against the headboard now looking at his phone is disbelief. Great I get ignored in glee and now in my own home.

"Am I boring you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Sam looked up, uh-oh, now she's pissed at me. "No I love hearing about your solo dilemma, but this girl, some cheerio, somehow got my number and now she won't stop texting me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "A cheerio is texting your phone? The nerve, I never took into count how hard your life must be, having gorgeous cheerleaders text your phone and being the poster boy 'All American Wet Dream'. How do you manage?"

Sam didn't miss her sarcastic tone and countered "Well being a wet dream, you know, I guess I never had time to think about how hard your life must be; Mr. Big Bad Shue not giving you a solo, gossiping with Tina and Quinn, and oh! Lets not forget how the hell you even cope living in this big fancy house. Mercedes I feel so sorry for you!"

Mercedes stood up abruptly and put her hands on her hips "You think you know me but you have no idea how stressful my life is! Constantly being ignored everywhere I go and when people aren't ignoring me, they're putting me down! But I guess when you have girls flocking to you like flies on shit, you wouldn't know anything about insults right?"

Now Sam stood up and crossed his arms, showing off his toned upper body, which Mercedes didn't fail to see.

"Oh yeah? You think you got me all figured out? You think I like being groped in the hallway by random girls? And having a job I hate to pay the bills so my family can keep the house, you really have no idea."

Sam grabbed his sheet music and bag, "I have to go to work, you know, the thing people who aren't rich do so they can go shopping like you do all the time."

Sam left a silenced Mercedes and made his way to his job. To everyone his job was being an attendant at a gas station, but he was really working at the male strip club about thirty minutes from Lima. He hated his job, but he made good money and having a home with heat was nice, so he sucked it up and kept going.

That night, Mercedes sat in bed thinking about what Sam said, he was right, she didn't really know him, but in her defense he didn't know her either. Mercedes threw the papers to the floor and tried to concentrate on sleeping. The time was 11:11pm. She didn't feel like thinking about their latest duet glee assignment, and it was time for bed. The loud thunder woke her from her haze and she ran to her window to shut it before any rain got in. I didn't know it was supposed to rain tonight, she thought trying to close the window. A loud crash of thunder startled her, but she reached for her window handle when suddenly, a bolt of lighting connected with her hand, sending spine tingling sensations all throughout her body. Mercedes flew back a few feet onto the floor, lying motionless.

Across town, Sam said his goodbyes to his co-workers, and pulled his hoodie up as he made his way to his car. The rain was ruthless, and the smart thing would be to stay at work, but Sam was starving and needed his mom's home cooking. Sam reached his house in record time, and ran to his front door unlocking it. Grabbing a plate of sweet potatoes and steak, Sam went into his room, only to see the floor under his window drenched from the rain, fantastic. He put down his food next to his alarm clock, that read 11:11pm, and reached his hand out to grab the handle, but instead got a handful of lighting, shocking him and causing him to fly back, leaving him knocked out on the floor.

"You better be awake by the time I'm finished with the stair master!"

The loud voice woke Sam up from his deep sleep. He shot up and grabbed the back of his head, winching at the discomfort. Hmm when did my hair get so curly? ..whatever.. Barely awake, Sam dragged himself into his bathroom, not noticing the purple decor everywhere. He splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror. What the fuck!

The face looking back at him wasn't his, it so wasn't his. His green eyes were now brown, his pale skin was now brown, and hell his short blonde hair was replaced with long curly brunette locks! Sam put his hands out in front of him and twirled around checking out his now much bigger backside. He looked back into the mirror and squealed. He was Mercedes Jones! What in the actual fuck! A knock on the door alarmed him, quick think!

Sam put on his best girly voice, "Yeah?" It came out screechy and high-pitched; he already had her girly voice, duh.

"Mercedes are you alright? I heard a scream.. I think"

"Um..I almost ...fell? Yeah! I almost fell but I didn't! So now I'm ok now.. bye!"

The doorknob turned, signaling that this woman was trying to get in.

"Mercedes open this door right now!"

Sam slowly unlocked the door, bracing himself for the worst.

A really attractive black woman in short shorts and a sports bra stormed in. She started rummaging through the drawers and medicine cabinet, "No daughter of mine better be using drugs in this house.." she muttered.

Sam just stared at her ass peeking through those little shorts. Mercedes' mom is hot! The expected tightening of his pants never came, instead, Sam felt a wetness between his thighs, did I just piss myself?

Mercedes' mom placed a hand on Sam's forehead. "Are you high? You look horrible."

Sam cleared his throat, "Um...of course not! I'm just tired is all, could you leave, I have to get ready for school.."

Mercedes' mom gave him one last look before turning to leave, "Make sure you're ready in twenty, I have your breakfast prepared, a nice low calorie breakfast, and your daddy won't be back until Saturday"

When she was gone, Sam closed and locked the door. He immediately shed off his, or Mercedes' clothes and looked at his new naked body. Sam looked in the mirror and took in the sight. He had boobs, HUGE boobs now. He grabbed a handful of his boobs and squeezed, chucking at his new assets. He looked down further to his where his dick was supposed to be; instead he was looking at a vagina. A nicely shaven and pretty vagina. Sam took his finger and touched down there, whoa! That feels good....

"Sam! You better be down here in ten minutes!"

Mercedes shot up from the floor, groaning at her huge headache.

Why did she say Sam? Is he here?

Mercedes rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. She looked around the very messy room, which wasn't hers... She looked down at her long, white, hairy arms. What the hell?

She ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She screamed so loud she was sure she broke some glass.

"Sam! Sam! Are you ok?" A tall white woman ran into the bathroom with a worried look on her face.

Mercedes quickly replied, "Uh yeah..mom? I'm good, I just stumped my toe.."

The woman rolled her eyes playfully and smacked Mercedes' shoulder, "You are such a drama queen Samuel. Hurry up, you're going to be late for school."

She walked out, and Mercedes looked back at the mirror. Only instead she didn't see her face, she saw Sam's. She looked over her body, now tall and muscular. She pulled her pants down to see she was wearing sparkly gold shorts, the fuck? She pulled the shorts down and looked at his, well now her dick. Mercedes had never seen a penis in real life before, only one in that dirty movie she and Kurt watched a couple years ago. What the hell is going on?

Through some miracle, both Sam and Mercedes made it to school on time. Sam saw himself walking up to the front doors of McKinley, and ran over to himself.

"Mercedes? Are you in there?" he asked

Mercedes whipped around to see herself staring back at her, "Sam?"

"What the hell is going on? Is this real?!"

Mercedes grabbed Sam's arm and guided him into the empty choir room.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, and frankly I'm scared shitless right now" she said.

"You're scared? I'm a girl now! With boobs and everything!" he said grabbing his boobs.

Mercedes grabbed his arms and yanked them from his, well technically her boobs, "Stop that! Don't touch my breasts, wait...have you seen me, my body naked?"

Sam smirked, "Oh yeah..this body is amazing, its so fluffy and soft!"

Mercedes' eyes widened, "Pervert!"

Mercedes stormed out shaking her head. Sam quickly followed her and grabbed her arm to pull her aside; he looked up at her and said, "Like you didn't see my junk!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah I saw it, but I haven't been playing with it. And is your penis supposed to be shaped like that?"

Sam gasped at her question, "My dick is fine!" he yelled, unaware of the confused looks people were giving them.

"Well I wouldn't know!" she yelled back.

Sam grabbed his boobs and said, "Well are your tits supposed to be this big?!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Sam and Mercedes back into reality, and they looked over to see a very amused Puck.

"Mercedes, if I had known you were going to touch yourself this early, I would have brought refreshments." Puck said licking his lips at her.

Sam quickly dropped his hands and laughed uncomfortably.

Mercedes rolled his eyes and asked, "Do you need something?"

Puck looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, "Whoa dude, don't get a attitude. Wait are you two fucking now?"

Mercedes gasped and Sam's mouth dropped, "No!" they both shouted.

Puck laughed and walked away, "Sure you're not!"

Mercedes turned back to Sam when suddenly, she felt someone pinch her ass. She turned around to see some blonde cheerio, who looked old enough to be Sue Sylvester's sister.

"Hey sexy, did you get my texts?"

Mercedes heard Sam mutter, "oh no", and she crossed her arms, they didn't have time for this shit. This girl was gonna learn today.

"Yeah I did, although I don't know how the hell you got my number in the first place."

The cheerio looked taken aback, and stuttered to find her words, but Mercedes interrupted her, "Look here, my number needs to vanish from your phone asap. I have enough going on and I don't need some little girl trying to quench her thirst with this" she grabbed her dick. "When I'm ready to supply my water and give you little girls a drink, I will, but in the meantime, you should spend your time making sure Sue's tracksuits are pressed, and concentrate on finding the cure for your unfortunate case of Benjamin Button Syndrome. Peace" Mercedes threw up a deuces and walked away with a shocked Sam following, leaving behind the stunned cheerio.

"I can't believe that just happened!" he said

Mercedes just shrugged.

Mercedes and Sam went through their class schedule together and decided to act as normally as possible in their classes until they would meet again in glee club. Sam's classes were fairly easy for Mercedes, but the constant hungry stares from various girls were getting on her nerves. Sam wasn't exaggerating with this bullshit.

However for Sam, Mercedes' classes might as well had been Chinese, because he had no idea what the hell was going on. In advanced calculous, Sam gave up trying to figure out what question the teacher asked, and went through Mercedes book bag. He saw a sheet with a bunch of gym facilities and personal trainers listed. On the back of the sheet, he saw some cursive writing that said Thought these would be helpful, Love Mom! Sam shook his head, her mom was a milf, and apparently rude as hell.

Sam and Mercedes made it through their classes and met outside glee club, receiving some looks from their fellow members. Sam was about to tell Mercedes about that note when Rachel popped up out of nowhere.

"Sam would you mind? I have a few words to exchange with Mercedes"

Mercedes gave Sam a look before smiling a little at Rachel and making her way inside the classroom.

"Mercedes it has come to my attention that you want more solos."

"uh-huh.."

"Well we both know that won't be possible for now, so I took the liberty of getting some songs for you" Rachel placed a folder of sheet music in Sam's hands. "Now I will be taking over the lead vocals, but the background vocals have excellent ending notes for you to take over."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "So I have the glory notes.."

Rachel smiled brightly, "Exactly!"

Sam shoved the folder back into Rachel's hands and stormed into the choir room. Does Mercedes really go through this daily? He saw Mercedes look at him curiously from her seat next to Mike and Artie, while he took her usual seat next to Tina and Quinn.

When Mr. Shue walked in, Sam got up and announced that he had something to say, ignoring the curious looks.

"When I joined glee, I thought I would be able to do what I love, which is sing. I thought I would make some new friends, which I have, and feel at peace, but I'm not. Instead of the solos, I get the glory notes, if I'm lucky. This is the "glee club" not the Rachel Berry and Co."

Sam ignored Rachel's exclaim of "hey!" and continued, "There are six other girls in this club including Merced...I mean me, that never get a chance to sing and share our talent. Hell, the last time I heard Tina sing was when she broke down during her Valentine's song for Mike. Brittany last sung when, during her Britney Spears fantasies?"

Santana nodded firmly for her girlfriend and Artie yelled, "Preach!"

"Quinn and Sugar are basically seat fillers, and Santana has been reduced to "insult girl", it's the only time she says anything. And then there's me. Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry's personal background singer."

Rachel shot out of her seat and marched to Mr. Shue who actually looked like he was taking everything Sam said into consideration.

"Mr. Shue are you going to do something? We are wasting time arguing about solo nonsense when we need to focus on preparing Finn and I for Nationals!"

Mercedes chuckled dryly, "Yeah because that's how we won Nationals last year right? And the year before that."

A series of snickers were heard in the class, and Quinn lowly said "Welp!"

Rachel stomped over to Mercedes with her hands on her hips, "Excuse me Samuel, do you have something to say to me?"

Mercedes smiled and said, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'd get suspended so I'll keep it to myself..for now"

Finn gave Mercedes a look and said, "Dude that's my girlfriend you're talking to"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and replied, "The same girlfriend that's only with you because she's afraid she won't get into NYADA?"

Santana laughed, Kurt just shrugged, and Rachel turned bright red.

"Ok that's enough! Mercedes you gave me a lot to think about, please take your seat."

Mercedes raised her arm. Mr. Shue rubbed the back of his head, "Yes Sam?"

"Also I know the guys and I would like more solos too. Just sayin"

"I'll take that into consideration also Sam, thanks."

The rest of glee club went as smoothly as it could get considering the thick awkward tension that filled the air. At the end of school, Sam and Mercedes walked to Sam's truck.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

Sam looked up at Mercedes, into his eyes, he didn't think he would ever get used to looking at himself like that, or just looking up in general, this short thing was not for him.

"I know, but it needed to be said. You deserve better Mercedes, all of us do. I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously before, I guess I was just so caught up in my own things."

"Yeah, like white chocolate."

"How do you..you know about that?"

"Well I had on these gold shorts this morning, and you got some messages from 'thunder down under' asking if you, White Chocolate, could take his shift, so it wasn't that hard to put two and two together."

"I didn't want anybody to find out about that" Sam said guiltily.

"You gotta do what you gotta do, but Sam you know you're better than that. And also, I had no idea there were so many thirsty girls in this school. I'm sorry too, for not reaching out to you"

Sam chuckled, she ain't wrong. "Thanks.."

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and they both felt a shock go through their bodies. Sam opened his eyes first to see an equally stunned Mercedes. Wait! He was looking down at her, which meant.. Sam ran to his driver's side window and saw his own reflection.

"I'm me again!" He did a fist pump in the air and grabbed Mercedes' arm to bring her to the mirror "Look! It's you!"

Mercedes touched her face and hair, "It's me!" She jumped up and down and pulled Sam into a hug. She looked up into his green eyes and he looked down into her brown ones. They slowly inched towards each other's lips, when they heard Puck yell from across the parking lot "I knew you two were fucking!"


End file.
